Thears
by mari-chan95
Summary: han pasado 3 años desde q mataron al kishin y soul se convirtío en Death Sytle, desde ese momento soul tiene grandes sentimientos hacia maka, podrá decirle q la ama?el destino les traera un nuevo enemigo,será q esta aparición haga q lo peor pueda pasar?
1. Prodologo

**Thears**

**Prodólogo**

**Soul Pov**

-estaba en un lugar oscuro y sentí un liquido que llenaba mi camisa,era de color carmesí….

Esa, esa era mi sangre?...No no puede ser la mía….. no siento dolor…estonces de quien…

-So-oul….So-ooul…

Esa voz, esa voz es de maka!

Cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí…..no podía creer lo q pasaba…

Vi a maka encima mio con una espada en su corazón..

-MAKA!

Maka cayó en mis brazos, mientras q caía una lagrima en mi mejilla…

-so-ul…-susurró en mi oído-te amo…

En eso vi como mi técnico desvanecía…

Sin poder decirle lo q sentía….

Sin poder decirle q la amaba…


	2. Chapter 1

**Estos no son mis personajes, son personajes del manga/anime soul eater.**

Hey espero q les guste mi historia!

* * *

**Thears**

**Capítulo uno**

**El sueño…**

**Soul Pov**

Me levante exaltado de mi cama, y sentí como una lagrima caía en mi mejilla…otra vez esa pesadilla…..

-_Jajajajaja… sabes, dicen que los sueños seguidos pueden ocurrir_-dijo el diablillo en mi cabeza con una sonrisa macabra..

Yo solo ignoré….todos los días tenía esa pesadilla y ese tonto diablillo me repetía lo mismo…aunque, ya me había acostumbrado a él, quería golpearlo en la cara, como lo odiaba…

-Soul? Estas despierto?-preguntó Maka desde lejos-

-siii-dije con un bostezo-

-bueno ven a desayunar-me respondió-

Me levanté y me fui al baño, por más que quería dejar de pensar en lo que soñé, no podía quitármela de la cabeza….esas imágenes…parecía tan real….

_Ese día pronto llegará.._

Al pensar en ello, me retracté, me eché la cara y me miré al espejo…. No quería que eso sucediera, no quería q a Maka le pasara algo…

-Soul Eater Evans apurate o si no se te va a enfriar la comida!-replico Maka-

Suspire..

No quería volver a tener ese sueño….

**Maka Pov**

Escuche un bostezo que ya era familiar: Soul.

Todos los días bostezaba de la misma manera, pero, últimamente él ha estado muy raro..Eso ya me estaba perturbando hace días pero no tenia como exigirle a Soul por una explicación.

Suspiré

-Donde está (bostezo) mi comida?-preguntó

-Se enfrió- le dije- la puse en el microondas.

-ash..-se quejó-

-QUEEEEE yo no soy la que se tarda un montón en el baño!-dije furiosa-

-hmp, que mas da-dijo-

-perdón por preocuparme que se arruine tu comida-le replique-

De pronto sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí, la cual me abrazó con delicadeza y no pude evitar ruborizarme..

-Gracias-me susurró soul-

-soul, baka – le replique-

Soul me sonrió y se fue hacia el microondas y yo quedé embobada por unos segundos.

_Maka reaccioná!_

Suspiré.

Hace un mes que Soul se encontraba en ese estado, estaba más distraído-como que si no lo fuera-, distante, y cada vez que peleábamos me decía cosas el oído-aunque lo último si me gustaba-….

Era un idiota, el idiota que mas amaba..

Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a doler por el ardor…

-_Maka Deja de pensar esas cosas!-_gritaba mi conciencia-

Mi conciencia tenía razón, amaba a soul pero el solo me mira como una amiga…

-Maka chan, porqué estas tan triste nyaa?-me preguntó Blair mientras saltaba a mi espalda-

-eh? Ha Blair, no no es nada- le dije con una sonrisa forzada-

-bueno-me dijo creyéndome-maka juega con Blair!^^

-no no puedo Blair, mejor juega con soul-le dije sumergida en mis pensamientos-

-segura?-me preguntó-

-si…

-Nyaaaa!^-^-me dijo en signo de confirmación-

Al estar procesando mi conversación con Blair me acordé que ella tiene un concepto diferente de "jugar con soul"….

Diablos!

Y en eso escuché un ruido, me volteé a ver qué pasaba y no pude creer lo que miraba.

Vi como Blair (en su forma humana) tenía la cabeza de soul en sus ejem pechos.. no pude evitar que mi sangre hirviera de celos.

-Nyaaa juega con Blair .-dijo con angustia-

-no quiero!-gritó soul quitándosela de encima-

-nyaaa porqué no?¬¬ -gruño-

-porqué no quiero-le dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a otra parte-

-nyaaaa eres muy malo con Blair T^T- en eso apareció una ola de humo y luego apareció Blair en su forma gatuna-

-doji*-le dijo parándole la cara-

-tsk, me da igual-le replicó-

En eso Blair se fue corriendo a mi habitación…

Me quedé viendo asombrada a soul, no podía creer lo que había pasado, ¡¿Soul rechazando a Blair? Pensaba que eso solo pasaría cuando black star no fuera egocéntrico….

Sonreí

Que soul rechazara a Blair me hacía tan feliz…

-oye, porqué me miras así? -me preguntó-

-eh? No, por nada- le dije tartamudeando - es solo que me sorprende como trataste a Blair.

-pues créelo.

-si… Hey acuérdate que los chicos vienen a las 9:20 para irnos.

-Si lo sé- me replicó-

-Soul, sabes deberías disculparte con Blair antes de irnos- le dije- creo que fuiste un poco rudo con ella.

-mmm, si, lo mismo creo yo- me dijo con una sonrisa

**Mari POV**

Me encontraba en mi habitación viendo que ponerme para ir al apartamento de maka y soul..

-rayos no se que elegir-replique mientras me rascaba la cabeza-

-mari apurate!-me gritó hotomi-

Suspire

Ya voy!-grité-

Era la más rápida en muchas cosas pero la más lenta al cambiarme… es unos 15 minutos supe que ponerme y cuando me iba a cambiar aparece kid en el espejo- trágame tierra-(por suerte andaba con mi ropa interior)

-Mari! Tenías que haberme llamado (con los ojos cerrados) a… las ocho O/O-me dijo tartamudeando al final-

-KID!/-grité apenada-

- Mari yo, yo lo siento O/O-tartamudeando- pero dijiste que me hibas a llamarme a las 8 y sabes qué horas son? Las 8:02, arruinaste la simetría T/T

-Kid.. te tomaste las pastillas que te di para tu desorden?-le pegunté-

-ehhmm…no ¬/¬- me replicó-

Suspiré

-bueno, te voy a llamar a las 8:08 si?-le dije-

-Bien…Mari en serio lo siento U/U- me dijo con pena-

-no te preocupes ^/^ -le dije sonrojada- agradece que no estaba como Dios me trajo al mundo ha ha ha (lo sé sonó estúpido)

-O/O- quedó atontado por unos segundos- eh si tienes razón ha ha ha ( con una risa forzada)

- emm kid ¬/¬ necesito cambiarme

-Eh? Si claro ^/^adiós- y en colgó-

La ultima parte de nuestra conversación fue, un poco extraña diriía yo….

Vi el reloj de pared y eran las 8:03….. Rayos! Tengo que cambiarme rápido!

-Lista- dije contenta frente al espejo

Mi vestuario era una blusa de tirantes morada con estrellas negras, una falda de tablones negra con blanco y unos botines blanco con negro; mi cabello estaba recogido con una diadema morada que tenía un accesorio en forma de luna plateada y tenía unos aritos largos en forma de luna plateados.

Vi mi reloj de pared y eran las 8:08 (gracias a Kami) y marqué el número de kid en el espejo

-ah hola Mari- me contestó-

-Hola- le dije- ves? Te dije que te iba a llamar a las 8:08 y lo cumplí (tono de superioridad)

-pero no lo cumpliste la primera vez- me dijo-

-touché-contesté-

-Te gané- me dijo con una sonrisa-

- sí, sí como digas- le dije desviando la mirada con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas (saben cuan sexy se mira kid cuando sonríe!)- hey, y te tomaste las pastillas?-

-sí, si ya me las tomé

-bien-le contesté con una sonrisa- y a qué hora vas a ir al apartamento de maka y soul?

- a las 9:15 y tú?- me preguntó-

-creo que a la misma hora- le dije-

-porque no vamos juntos?

-bien- le sonreí y el también me sonrió-

- voy a tu casa primero ok?

-hai

- me tengo que ir

-Está bien, yo tengo que ir a desayunar

-adiós- me dijo-

-Sayonara-le sonreí-

-Y mari

-Si?

-te ves muy linda – me dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

-eh? Gracias- le dije con la cara más roja que el mismo rojo-

En eso kid me colgó, me quedé en silencio unos pocos segundos tratando de procesar lo que me dijo…

"_te ves muy linda"_

Suspiré

Amaba a kid desde hace mucho tiempo y en estos dos años no me he atrevido a decirle mis sentimientos hacia él.

-_bravo puedes luchar contra monstruos que quieren destruir al mundo_- me replico mi conciencia_- pero no puedes decirle a un chico lo que sientes por él, Mari eres rara_

-Tú también lo eres porque eres MI conciencia- le respondí-

-_Ok, Ok , no te pongas así-_ me replicó- _solo digo lo que piensas, pero en un lado mas razonable, dile a Kid que lo amas y punto._

Rayos mi conciencia tenía razón, amaba a Kid con locura!, pero si le digo mis sentimientos hacia él… El también me querría como yo lo quiero?

-MARI TSUKINO VEN PARA ACA AHORA MISMO, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE COMA LA COMIDA!-me gritó el baka de satsuji-

-ya voy!- le gité-

Sonreí

Estoy decidida, hoy le diré a kid que lo amo.

* * *

_Y que les pareció?_

_Bueno con respecto a la historia va a ser muy larga, pero muy larga! Y con mucho, pero mucho lemon (cara pervertida), no paja…XD_

_La historia data 2 años después que derrotaron al kishin y va a ver muchas peleas, un corazón roto y la muerte de un ser querido…_

_Pero tienen que seguir leyendolo…_

_Reviews please, si me quieren hacer preguntas y comentarios ( no insultos xfavor T^T)_

_Con lo de Mari yo la invente para que kid tuviera un romance, para serles sinceros no me gusta Kid x crona, pero respeto a las personas que hacen fics con esta pareja._

_Byeee!_


End file.
